


Good Boy

by najam_0813



Category: Minno - Fandom, nano - Fandom, 民诺 - Fandom, 잼젠 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najam_0813/pseuds/najam_0813
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Good Boy

Good boy  
坐下！等着！哎一古真棒💖  
原作者：나우  
译者：JAM

“哎一古！哎一古真乖！哎一古！ღ(*>Д<*)ღ”  
“诶，小可爱～”  
“真的太可爱了，是吧Jeno呀”  
“嗯 ㅎㅎ“

宝贝再见了～bye-bye～！连最后的问候都恋恋不舍的渽民直起扭曲着蹲着的身子，再次紧紧抓住了Jeno的手。才交往了刚到3个月的长相帅气，可爱，性感又多情的Jeno的男朋友罗渽民。虽然可以用很多词语来修饰，但如果要用一句话来形容我们罗渽民xi的话，是Crazy Dog Man，一提到狗就无可救药。是一起出去的话，就没办法把眼睛从出来散步的狗狗身上移开，一定要逗一逗的男朋友。偶尔如果碰到非常社交型的狗狗，罗渽民就会把总是随身携带的零食拿出来（当然是获得了主人允许之后）给一个作为礼物。油管相关视频推荐也全都是Mochamilk，Shu And Tree，Hoyadanchu等等的狗狗频道。罗渽民的Kkt总是一直不停地收到消息，李帝努问他在干嘛，罗渽民会说是进入了孤独的狗狗房。（注：孤独房，原本规则是只能发图片的聊天室，不过大家也不遵守了哈哈哈哈哈）真的完全，Crazy Dog Man。但是这又怎样，李帝努也喜欢狗狗。因为本人也是在路上遇见狗狗的话，视线会被吸引过去的人，对于这样的渽民，李帝努一点也不觉得害羞，也不会嫉妒。一起喜欢不就行了。还有，比起沉迷烟酒，沉迷于动物好多了。好了千倍万倍。从各种各样的想法中回过神来的李帝努摇了摇头，紧紧抓住了健壮结实的手，追上了先迈出一步的红褐色后脑勺。

渽民喜欢有着白白的松软的毛的狗狗。在这之中最喜欢因为超大只所以超可爱的萨摩耶。（注：완크왕귀,此梗来自灿烈）因为抱紧的话，好像会很软绵绵的。特别温顺，有点呆萌的魅力。罗渽民除了孤独的狗狗房，甚至专门进入到孤独的萨摩耶房那样的地更喜欢萨摩耶。“你知道这是我真的真的超喜欢的狗狗吧，我的爱，萨摩耶。我一定要成为很厉害的人，之后就可以和我的爱-萨摩耶一起生活了。”Crazy Dog Man渽民在说这种话的时候李帝努都真的不在意。但是，但是这种时候还是……

“我们Jeno长的真像狗，萨摩耶。是吧？像吧！”

每次渽民把本人当作是萨摩耶的时候，李帝努都会陷入不为人知的恐惧感。为什么会这样呢…  
因为李帝努是…  
萨摩耶变来的兽人。

李帝努不是一开始就享受于这种惊险的爱宠大机密一般的两重生活的。现在已经不是兽人还是什么机密的社会了，何况萨摩耶也不是会对普通人造成威胁的那种野兽。李帝努只是…有点害羞。对于自己是萨摩耶的事。虽然人形和兽人形也…没有很大的差距（都粉粉嫩嫩的一直笑着很可爱）因为李帝努是萨摩耶的时候…会稍微更蠢一点。当然，不是真的狗，是稍微聪明一点的狗，但是会更忠实于本能。就真的只有一点，蠢蠢的。会因为零食而吹胡子瞪眼，想要到处跑着玩，看到喜欢的人就舔。这样子之后，回到人形的话，会非常丢脸。“怎么会做那样的事呢？！”这样说着，蹬着被子，把灰尘抖得到处都是，然后在咳嗽中不开心地睡着。

李帝努想要不害羞地活下去，所以偶尔一个人的时候也努力的想要以人形活着。上次一个人以萨摩耶的样子呆在家里的时候，有过突然兴奋了跑起来把新买的鞋搞出两个洞，打碎了两个碗，让6个洗碗巾都不能用了的英雄事迹。Jeno呀，虽然你是半人半兽，但是还是人啊，人！human呀，human！要一直清醒着，不要成为狗。虽然是狗没错，但是不能成为狗。李帝努一直这样告诫自己，所以机缘巧合下，这对渽民也还是个秘密，想着之后再找个时间告诉他事实。真的，第一次见面就：你好！我是萨摩耶兽人！见到你很高兴请多多指教！这样说也太奇怪了，就这样慢慢地交往着，准备在合适的时间再说。真的打算那么做的。这个秘密隐瞒得太久了，但是在亲身经历了渽民的浮夸之后，逐渐变得害怕说出事实。

“渽民啊，其实我是…萨摩耶兽人。”

预想展开1  
“什么？你说什么，Jeno你再说一遍 萨摩耶？？萨摩耶耶耶耶耶？？哎一古哎一古我虽然说过和Jeno很像很像 但是竟然真的是萨摩耶吗，不是，说实话娜娜第一次见Jeno的时候真的以为是金毛巡回犬呢，看看这个，Jeno呀，真的很像吧（给Jeno看选出来的金毛巡回犬照片）但是听了我们Jeno这样说之后，真的完全就是萨摩耶呀，白白的软软的很可爱像傻瓜一样，真的完全是天使萨摩耶呢，我们Jeno能不能让我看一次萨摩耶的样子？就一次，摇着耳朵摇着尾巴这样子让我看一次行不行 哎古！哎古好可爱哎古！“

预想展开2  
“那个…怎么现在才告诉我？你不是早就知道我喜欢萨摩耶了嘛Jeno呀。我那么不值得你信任吗？…我们冷静一段时间再说吧…”

两个都…不太想经历。展开1有需要经常展示兽人形的恐怖，展开2则伴随着有可能会分手的恐怖。一直等待着说出来的时机，好像永远地错过了。但是…也不是和渽民（24/7）一直黏在一起，就这样一直当作秘密也没关系吧？逐渐开始有点侥幸想法的李帝努就…决定在被拆穿之前一直坚持着了。他完全不知道会这么快地经历不可控的兽人化。

今天的计划是约会。准备骑着自行车在汉江边游玩，吃了美食，再去享受酒店度假。酒店，大发大发。李帝努一收到几天前预约了酒店的渽民的kkt就从床上跳起来。终于！要做爱了吧。从收到kkt的那天开始到今天，李帝努一直有条不紊地为办大事，为不管发生什么事都要全垒打做了万全的准备。为什么要这么悲壮地准备呢？因为渽民把和Jeno的sex推了一天又一天。李帝努真的没关系的，渽民总是说要守护我。到底要守护什么呀。相爱的话就要赶快留下相应的痕迹啊！不要守护我！没那个必要！

Jeno...喜欢做爱。都交往了3个月了还没做爱可以看作是李帝努人生中最长的禁欲记录了。从头到脚都是火辣身材的渽民意外的是禁欲男，李帝努到现在都还没有看过渽民的身材，真是避嫌过头，又不是看一眼就高潮了。虽然还一次都没看过，但是李帝努特别确信。肯定…很大。他很大，不可能不大。李帝努甚至能为渽民的大肉棒（迎接实物回数0回）做出担保那样子的确信了。有些东西不用看也知道，所以李帝努更加想和罗渽民快点，ASAP做了。这个，这个，真是的 罗渽民xi真是不配合。李帝努稍微勾引了一下以为他没懂，还直接明说了要做。罗渽民却只打哈哈，还要一字一句地说，Jeno呀，之后再做，之后…因为这个李帝努的自信心都下降了。我真的太伤心了…我有那么…不吸引人吗？这样忧郁着的时候突然看到了渽民的胯间…我就说嘛。立起来了，little渽民生气了。看着不脱都胀得很明显的样子，又马上恢复自信了。是的，看着我不可能不那样。但是都硬起来了为什么不做呢？每次李帝努追问到底为什么这样的时候，罗渽民总是不停地流着汗说，还没到时候，之后在更好的地方做吧，这样拐弯抹角地拒绝了。约定着在更好的地方，在更好的氛围下做，也没想到罗渽民真的预约了五星级酒店，工作日两天就是3000rmb了。和平常不同，罗渽民花了大价钱，李帝努就想着一定要赚回本。


End file.
